New Neighbours
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: My first fanfic ever! A new family is moving across the street and the Backyardigans' parents have invited them over for dinner, only, the Backyardigans don't want to put their imagination games at risk.
1. The UHaul

**Look, I posted 2 other fanfictions by mistake! PLEASE DON'T READ THEM!**

**If anyone is reading this, let me know HOW TO TAKE IT DOWN!**

Here is my REAL story

It was a lovely sunny day in a small town that was always peaceful. The Backyardigans decided to take it easy today as Uniqua and Tasha swung on the swings, Pablo was laying on the slide, Tyrone was in his sandbox, and Austin was sitting under the tree.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that shot through the air like a paddleball. The Backyardigans shot up and exchanged glances.

"What was that?" Tyrone wondered.

"Let's find out!" Uniqua stated.

She began to look for the source of the noise. It came ramming from the front yard. A place the Backyardigans were rarely seen though today was one of those rare days.

Uniqua ran to the front as in search of the sound. Her friends quickly followed as knowing how easy Uniqua could get into trouble.

In the front, all five Backyardigans froze. Across the street was an old white house with a blue roof. A U-Haul pulled up onto the worn driveway.

A female dog came out from inside the house wearing a white tank top and Mary jeans with a blue bandana pulling back her ears. She lugged a large box into her arms and into the house. Suddenly, a male dog of the same breed hopped out of the U-Haul holding a table. He wore dress pants with fancy, but dirty, black shoes. He also wore a white top with a tie.

You could tell he worked in some type of quiet organized office. A place the Backyardigans would never end up working due to their wild thoughts and colourful clothes.

"I wonder if they have kids!" Uniqua said.

"Probably," Tyrone replied.

There was suddenly a gurgling sound. The Backyardigans looked towards Pablo who smiled and patted his belly.

"I'm hungry. Who wants lemonade at my house?" Pablo asked.

His friends agreed and ran inside through the front as that too was very rare. Just before the door closed, Austin took one last peek across the street – looks like he wasn't the new kid anymore.

**Hey guys! Well, that's chapter 1 for now. **

**P.S – My other chapters will be longer! Anyway, since I'm new to this, now sure how to review so what I'm about to write is for Kowalistair Fanatic**

**On your story Imagination vs Popularity, you haven't been updating. I for one think your stuck well, I have an idea! Once you get them in trouble in Ch. 3, I know what you can do next!**

**Ch.4 – Andrew picks on Austin so Austin turns into Grabbing Goblin and begins to pull on Andrew's ears and tail and Andrew wonders why Austin is saying, "Grabbing Goblin wants this!" OR make Austin turn into the Gloom Meister and darken the hall with his Shadow Ray.**

**Ch.5 – Andrew walks by the Backyardigans yard and hears them laughing. He takes a peek into the yard to see the whole yard is suddenly a jungle! He can then see the Backyardigans in some kind of Tarzan clothes with Sherman! He then leaves with a wicked smile!**

**Ch.6 – This is when the parents spill the beans as when they find the Crowe's once more at their door and Andrew states their yard was a jungle yesterday. (Or something like that.)**

**P.S – U don't have 2 give me any credit. 4 anything, u started the fanfic so I own nothing. Plz think it over and add any a your ideas 2! Big Fan!**


	2. New Neighbours?

Hello! I'm back and pleased to have 2 reviews! Personally, I will like to thank Eminem1995 and Kowalistair Fanatic for being the first to post and giving me such nice reviews. Anyway, I'm probably boring you guys so here's the story ya'll!

Inside Pablo's house, the five children sat in the kitchen in front of a circular table loaded in lemonade, cookies, and ice cream shakes. The kids were lifted by the scent and instantly filled their paper plates with fresh goodies.

Suddenly, a loud noise pierced through all their ears.

"Goodness, what is going on out there?" Pablo's mother wondered.

"Oh, that's just the U-Haul." Uniqua stated.

"U-Haul?" Pablo's mother rapidly darted towards the front window, pulled back the blue ruffled curtains, and peeked through. "So, somebody is _finally_ moving into that house. A little rundown but it'll do fine with a paint job."

The kids didn't pay attention towards the woman as they passed around the fresh goodies to one another. At this time of day – their brains were empty as they focused on their tummy's satisfaction.

Suddenly, the phone hanging from the wall began to ring. Pablo's mother sprinted into the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello? Why hello Ursula, what a pleasure to speak to you," Pablo's mother covered the phone for a moment and looked towards the kids. "Uniqua, it's your mother." Once that was said, she walked out of the room. "Yes, Uniqua is here. Yes, I've seen the U-Haul. Yes…"

Uniqua leaned over the table. "What do you suppose their gonna talk about?"

"Same old mom stuff," Tasha replied while picking a cookie into her elusive yellow fingers.

"Nah, she said something about the U-Haul." Tyrone reminded his friends while pouring a new glass deluging in lemonade.

Austin, as being the timid one he is, wanted to change the subject. "So, you guys ready for that barbeque we're gonna have tomorrow?"

"Oh yes! There will be a newly bought Rocky Road ice cream that my dad is picking up tonight!" Pablo stated as licking his flipper.

"My dad is bringing Celery and Hummus." Tyrone informed. Proximately, Tyrone rolled his eyes as his friends made odd faces. "Is it really _that _bad?"

"YES!" his friends stated as they all laughed.

"Well, Tyrone, you'll be too busy eating my mother Blueberry Mini Muffins!" Uniqua knowledgeable stated towards her sarcastic friends.

Just at that moment, Pablo's mother wondered back into the kitchen and hung up the phone. She happily spun around to look at the kids.

"Uh, what's up mom?" Pablo asked.

"You know the neighbours across the street? Well, all your mothers and I are going to welcome them with a fresh baked apple pie that's in Antonia's oven." (Austin's mother is _Antonia_)

"Great mom," Pablo said in a low tone of voice.

Pablo's mother went to the table and began to clean as taking away the empty jug that once held lemonade less than an hour before. She set the jug in the sink just when an idea popped into her head.

"Kids, would you like to come along?"

The kids fell silent. An awkward moment came over – you could actually here a cricket in the yard as Tyrone cleared his throat.

"Well, you kids don't _have _to come. You could stay here." she informed as taking the plate of cookies away that only held three out of the twenty.

"How many people are gonna hand over a pie anyway mom?" Pablo said. It wasn't actually a question towards her or himself. Just a sarcastic question.

"Well, I just thought you kids would like to see if they have kids considering that we'll be inviting them over to tomorrow's barbeque." Pablo's mother said as squeezing water out of a drenched cloth.

"You what!" the kids all said. All but Austin that is – he was in shock, what if this new kid was rude?

Pablo's mother swiftly spun around. "What's wrong with that?"

The kids exchanged nervous glances towards one another.

"Uh, nothing mom… we're just gonna go into the living room." Pablo stated.

So, the Backyardigans got up and slowly walked out of the kitchen. She poked her head through the doorway and said, "We'll be leaving soon. Let me know if you'll come or not."

"Okay mom, we'll let you know."

What will the Backyardigans do? It's up to you readers, review and let me know if you want the Backyardigans to get a glimpse of the new neighbours or for them to deliberate it in Pablo's living room.

P.S – If you have the time, take a peek at my profile because I have some ideas for fanfictions. My slogan is: If you like them – I'll write them. Let me know which stories you'll like me to post.

P.S.S – They all include the Backyardigans.


	3. Peek

**Hello ya'll! I'm fit to go like a horse in his saddle! 6 reviews! Thanks everyone for all 'em positive comments! Now, back to the story! I have taken the advice from your reviews. So here is ch.3! Enjoy…**

In Pablo's living room, the kids were watching TV. Pablo was in his dad's single couch chair while Tyrone sat on the carpet with his arms crossed along the rectangular wooden table. Uniqua lay along the long couch reading one of Pablo's mother's books that Uniqua mindlessly pulled from the basket. Austin just sat next to her with his legs dangling from the edge. Tasha just lay on her back next to Austin while glaring at the ceiling lamely.

"Kids!" The kids jerked their heads slowly towards the doorway as the familiar blue female penguin stepped in. "Are you re…" she trailed off and set her flippers on her hips. "My, what long faces I do see. Whatever is the matter? I've never seen you kids so glum."

"It's nothing mom," Pablo stated.

"Well, if you kids are still good to go, we're leaving now. Who wants to come?" she asked as her cheerful mood once more returned to the tone of her voice.

"Uh…" Pablo looked towards his friends. Deliberately, each child nodded in a regretting way. Pablo looked towards his mother once more. "Sure, we'll go."

The kids walked outside once more through the front door. There in the front were the remaining four mothers as Pablo's mother caught up after closing the door. Antonia held the pie that was blanketed over with tinfoil.

"Penne, are we gonna give this pie or not?" Austin's mother asked with a grin across her purple face.

"Of course, c'mon," Penne replied. (Pablo's mother)

"So, Antonia, are you making another pie for the barbeque?" Tyrone's mother asked.

"Of course Tina, though, I may go with raspberry." Antonia answered.

"I do hope the new neighbours will join us. Such short notice," Trish said, mainly aiming towards herself. (Tasha's mother)

"Don't worry Trish; I'm sure they'll come. I caught a glimpse of perhaps the wife, a dog she really is." Ursula informed.

The kids kept silent as they followed their mothers across the street. Once on the lot, the kids held back as their mothers dragged ahead. They rang the doorbell.

"_I'm coming!"_ a voice from inside said. Footsteps were heard as they clattered along the floor. Each step echoed and shot through the air as the pattern picked up to a faster speed. Eventually, you heard the lock on the door snap as the knob turned.

The kids had caught up thanks to Uniqua. It irritated her like poison oak; she wanted to know who lived here as much as she wanted to know who made the sound _Bongia_ from Mars.

The white wooden door flung open. There stood a female golden retriever that the kids had perceived earlier in the hour. She panted before smiling and pulling back a loose hair that suspended in her face.

"Hello, we're your neighbours from across the street. I'm Antonia. This is Trish, Tina, Penne, and Ursula."

Each mother took the given moment to shake hands with the golden retriever as Antonia handed over the pie that has cooled off.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Cecily Retriever." Cecily seemed to lock her eyes behind her kind neighbours. "Who are those _adorable babies?_"

"Those are our children. Kids, come say 'hi' to Mrs. Retriever." Antonia said.

Each mother took the grip on their own child's wrist and brought them forth of the group so Cecily may take a better study on them. She ruffled a hand on Uniqua's antennas.

"What darling children, how old are you sweetie?" Cecily eyed towards Austin.

"Seven," he replied shyly as trying to hid his face behind his mother's hand.

Cecily looked towards Antonia and mouthed the words, 'He's shy?' Antonia nodded as lifting Austin into her supporting arms. His long purple tail swayed below.

Austin looked inside the house over Cecily's shoulder. The house had much saw dust as webs. The walls white (which was dirty enough to call yellow) paint was peeling away and was just crying out for a colour coat. Though, on the wooden stairs, in between the rails, Austin saw a young child. The child was hiding behind the rails. He or she must've noticed Austin's glaring eyes because they sprinted up the stairs too fast for Austin to identify them.

"I would love to attend to your barbeque. Thanks for asking, I'll let my husband know –" Cecily was cut off by the sound of an object coming in contact with the ground. Cecily sighed as she called into the house, "Danny! What're you doing up there?"

Cecily looked at her neighbours. "I'm terribly sorry for cutting this conversation short but my son is making a mess upstairs. Thanks again for the pie. I'll be sure to call if we can attend. Goodbye."

"Bye,"

Cecily closed the door – you heard the click of the lock. Antonia set Austin down to his feet. Once the mothers were about three feet away, he told them…

"Guys, I saw a kid around our age."

"That must be her son, Danny!" Tasha jumped in.

"Maybe," Tyrone budded.

"Well, now we know they have a son named Danny." Uniqua said.

"Let's just forget about it." Pablo insisted.

"I know, let's go to my house and watch a movie." Tyrone suggested.

"Yeah! Austin just bought a Scooby Doo movie." Uniqua said as pointing towards Austin.

"Great! I'll make popcorn, this'll be our last time together alone. With the new kid, he'll be with us every day." Tasha muttered.

**Kids, they just don't like change now do they? Well, they're gonna get quite a change – Danny isn't who they think he is. I'm open for ideas!**

**P.S – I'd like to thank Cat In A Flower for reading my profile and letting me know if my ideas were good or not. I'm glad she liked each idea. That really made my day!**

**If you like them – I'll write them**


	4. Peering

Hey y'all! Now, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story! 8 reviews – wow! :D I'd also like to thank WildImaginationGirl21 for giving me ideas. Now, onward with the story!

After the Scooby Doo movie, the kids split for home. Austin was in his dark purple pyjamas and tucked into his bed under his purple shaded covers. He was cuddling with his favourite toy – Robot Roscoe. Suddenly, there were loud noises coming from outside.

"Mom! Dad!" Austin called.

"What is it Austin?" his mother asked from downstairs.

"Is everything okay, bud?" his dad asked.

"I can't sleep! It's too loud outside!" Austin explained rather loudly for his mother to hear over the clanking noise.

"Just ignore it sweetie. I can't do anything about it." His mother replied in a higher tone of voice.

Austin groaned as he smacked his head back down on his pillow. Another hard smashing sound was heard. Austin grabbed a pillow in his arms-reach and slapped it on his face. He grumbled to himself. When the noise didn't settle down, Austin had enough.

He pulled the covers off his body and jumped outta bed. He dragged his feet as he drew himself towards his window. You see, Austin's room was located on the side of the house, so, he had two windows: the one next to his toy box exposed the backyard as the one he drew himself too (That was located by his bookshelf) revealed his front yard.

Austin pulled back his tousled light purple curtains to the sides. He laid his elbows down as he cradled his head in his cupped hands. He looked across the street to see the U-Haul backing up. It pulled outta the driveway and drove down the street. Austin noticed Mrs. Retriever, Cecily, bringing out some garbage bags and putting them to the end of her lot. The male retriever from earlier was turning on a sprinkler on the lawn. Austin guessed that was Mr. Retriever – whatever his name was. The two then walked inside their newly bought house. A white, blue roofed, rundown home – yup, nice and cozy.

Austin yawned. He was getting sleepy and it was silent now. The crickets in the yard were chirping, the wind was rushing through the blades of grass, and the leaves were swaying along. Austin lay back in his bed and looked at his ceiling. On his ceiling were glow in the dark stars, ships, planets, and moons. Austin enjoyed this scenery; it always made him feel calm when he was in his grumpy moods which his parents knew all too well.

Austin turned to his side and looked at his window – his curtains were still pulled back. He had forgotten to pin them back into place. Austin, once more, got outta bed and made his way to the window. He got a light grip on the curtains. Just as he was about to shut them – something caught his eye.

Across the street, the window that lined perfectly with his, he saw a figure. A short figure like earlier in the day. The eyes were glaring right back at Austin. Once again, the figure must've seen Austin's inquiring glare because – all too quickly – they shut their curtains and turned out the dim light. All Austin saw now was darkness in the room across the street. He closed his curtains slowly and thought to himself about what he had just seen. It was the child from before in the day.

Child's P.O.V

I was glaring out the window towards the purple painted house across the street. Suddenly, I saw a young kid peering at me. It wasn't long for me to identify that it was the same kid that was at my door earlier today. I didn't like that kid much. I haven't had the time to properly study him – I knew if I had, it would take too long, giving that kid the chance to look over me.

Mom said to dad that they invited us to some stupid barbeque. I for one don't wanna go but mom says that this is a wonderful opportunity for me to make friends around this neighbourhood.

I, of course, didn't want too. I have plenty of friends back in my old neighbourhood like: Alex, Ryan, Jordan, and Riley. Why would I make friends if I already have them? Plus, it was hard enough for me to make friends with them due to my shyness, which I despise. How will I ever start from scratch?

Well, no bother complaining, mom says I will just have to accept the fact that this is our new home. Doesn't matter if I complain either because mom is calling our neighbours back tomorrow saying that we're coming. Of course, dad has to take me to my baseball practice first. At least I could look forward to _something_.

Anyway, I know one thing – I don't care what, I never wanted to be here in the first place. I know I'll hate everything – starting with the house. I know mom said she'll get painting it when I'm at baseball but still. Second thing I hate – the kid in lined with my house. I find that kid a little too snoopy. Not like that kid is some detective. In these times, I wish I had an older sibling. Dad says things won't be so bad once I make friends.

Parents don't get it though, they think everything is as simple as pie but it's not. They don't understand on how judgemental everyone can be today. You can't just go up to a kid and say "Hi," and suddenly just be best friends. Nope, for me, I'll be lucky if those kids across the street learn my name before the day ends. Oh well, like I said, I have baseball to look forward to tomorrow. At least dad is letting me pick the colour to paint the house. Though, I can't get those kids outta my mind.

Well, this is ch.4. Hope it wasn't a disappointment. I know I'm putting a stall on meeting the new kid but hey – I think looking through the new kid's eyes was a good idea before meeting them.

**Thank you to all of you! I am open for ideas! If you have an idea, let me know! Now, y'all come back now ya hear? Ch.5 will be up soon! Bye now ;)**


	5. Breakfast

**Hiya y'all! Wow, I never expected for so many people to enjoy my fanfic! This encourages me – thank y'all! All of you who gave me ideas and reviewed! Well, I'm prob'ly boring you so let's start the story. Enjoy this chapter I lassoed in for y'all!**

Austin was sitting at his table picking at his cereal. He yawned once more as he stirred around the Cinnamon Flakes. Suddenly, Austin looked up to see his dad walk into the room.

"Hey bud," his dad said in his usual happy mood as he sat down in front of his son. He took a sip of coffee out of his mug labelled _#1 Dad_. Austin said nothing as he looked back down towards his cereal.

"You know, mushy cereal isn't the greatest breakfast, bud." His dad said.

"Huh? Oh, I know…I'm just not that hungry." Austin replied.

Austin yawned once more as he backed out his chair. "Gonna go outside now." Austin informed. "Okay, see you later, bud." His dad replied. Austin walked towards his back door and hopped outside. He treaded his way towards his gate-door that his dad had willingly made for him to easily enter his friend's yard instead of going all the way around.

Austin peeked through like he usually did. Uniqua was sitting on her picnic table, lonesome. Austin fully opened his gate-door and made his way over to her.

"Hi Uniqua," Austin greeted.

Uniqua was staring up into the sky. She snapped outta it when she heard her name. "Oh, hi Austin," Uniqua responded rather quietly. Austin sat himself down next to Uniqua. She was now looking down at her dangling legs. Austin did the same.

"Hi guys! Uh…what're you doing?" an all too familiar voice broke the silence. The two friends looked up towards the source of the voice.

"Hey Tyrone," Uniqua welcomed as Austin managed a simple wave – no matter what, Austin was still very shy. Sure he had four great friends, but Uniqua was always his closest. In fact, she was the first one he hanged out with when he moved in. She was kind for including him and he never forgot that.

"Certainly is a nice day for our _barbeque_…eh?"

"Sure is," Austin replied shyly.

"Oh, don't remind me of the barbeque!" Uniqua groaned.

The boys looked at her. Tyrone was just about to say something when Pablo and Tasha entered the yard. They made their way over to the trio and happily greeted. Tasha took a seat next to Uniqua as Pablo appeared next to Tyrone.

"Hello, what're you guys talking about?" Pablo asked.

"The barbeque," Uniqua replied sadly.

"Oh for goodness sakes, I couldn't sleep last night! That U-Haul was so noisy!" Tasha muttered.

"You too? That's what kept me up too!" Uniqua stated.

"Well," Austin began. "There's only one thing to do then."

"What?" his friends asked all at once.

"Buy earplugs."

They all managed a chuckle. Just then, they heard a honking. The kids jumped towards the cause of the noise which lead them around towards the front. They stayed on Uniqua's lawn, out of sight, as they peered across the street.

Mrs. Retriever was on a ladder, plastering a new coat of Islamic green paint onto her plane white house. She was waving to her husband as he backed outta the driveway.

"Have a good day at baseball practice!" The Backyardigans heard her say as the jeep ran down the road. Austin was sure he saw a child through the dark windows of the jeep.

"Well, at least her house isn't white."

Austin drew his attention to where his friend's attention was gathered. They looked towards the funny appearing house. The roof was still blue and only a quarter of the whole house was Islamic green as the rest still remained that ugly white.

"At least that U-Haul is gone." Pablo stated.

The kids pulled away from the sight and laid eyes on one another.

"I really don't want those new neighbours to come to our barbeque." Uniqua slurred.

"What can we do?" Austin said quietly. This was all too familiar to him. He remembered being the new kid. Of course, he had gotten glimpse (not very good ones) at the new kid and from what he'd experienced – this new kid wasn't too pleased that they were neighbours.

"C'mon guys, let's go have an adventure before the barbeque!" Tyrone said happily. They all knew he was trying to make the best outta the worse.

"Okay," they all said – except Austin whose mind was spinning.

"We're explorers whom are looking for new land!" Pablo cheered.

"In a blimp high above the never ending sea with a blurred distance of land," Uniqua added.

As each child spoke, their beloved backyard began to disappear and replaced by each object and space they imagined. Before they knew it, they were controlling a blimp high in the sky in outfits similar to Indiana Joans – but without the whip.

**Well, that's all for now! I am pleased that I am making my chapters much longer. I know I am putting a stall on meeting the new kid but I thought it would be fun for the readers to imagine what will happen next! If you are one of those readers, let me know your idea!**

**What would _you _readers like to see in the next chapters? How would you want the Backyardigans to react? How will you like the new kid to respond? And most importantly – how will the parents counter? Hope you enjoyed this chapter – see y'all next time when I lasso in some ideas and wrangles up a chapter. Bye now!**


	6. Baseball

Yellow y'all! I am back and with 13 reviews? I wanna finish this fanfiction so hear is ch.6! Hope y'all have it to your liking! Guess whose P.O.V I'm describing!

I was holding the bat firmly in my grip as it hung low softly patting the ground coated in sand. I stood my ground firmly as digging the sole of my shoe in the dirt. My sneakers were in ruins anyway, they were caked with dried mud as the soles were cracking and peeling away as the laces have unravelled themselves. Mom offered zillions of times to get me some new shoes but I preferred my run-down battered sneakers. I thought they went with my _look_ very well. I peeked through the shade of my green cap. I reached up and quickly spun it backwards as I smacked my bubble gum. I loved to chew during a game. I gathered up before spiting into the dirt next to me.

"_Let's play ball!"_ the Catcher shouted from behind me. Sam, the Pitcher, held the ball tight before whipping it towards me. I held the bat high before briskly wavering it forth.

"_Strike one!" _

Wasted. Lost. Missed.

Those three words repeated through my mind as if someone whispered them. I was stunned. There I was, mindlessly sitting on my tail after that whip-out on my laces. Maybe I should at least replace those now that the aglets skinned away.

"C'mon 12, ya gotta bat better!" I hear coach piping over the trifling lesser crowd of parents. I looked towards the bleachers onward where my dad was. He looked hopeful. I remember what he told me last game after we won. _'Ya really showed 'em what we Retrievers' are made of! I'm so proud!'_

Lollipop – a _red_ lollipop. I dusted myself off as the Catcher behind me tossed the ball back over to Sam. I patted my bat on the sand around the base three slow times before holding it over my shoulder. It hovered over me, waiting to wake a home-run. I've always wanted to hit the ball, for it to sore way pass the outfield. Yes, my team has gotten a home-run before…but not by me. That is soon to change though.

The ball sliced through the air like a spinning dagger. I swung my bat rapidly forward just as the ball swung itself passed my view.

"_Strike two!"_

Early. Timely. Stupid.

It all happened so leisurely. Like someone pressed the _slow motion_ button. The ball running past me as I swung speedily, but not fast enough – then, it happened. I once again stepped on my lace, ripping it. I heard it _riven_ in half as I fell; face first, into the dirt beneath my feet. Suddenly, real time came back as I hit the ground. I quickly gyrated around to see the Catcher holding _my _ball. I angrily made a fist as whipping it at the ground causing a wave of dirt to run over the base. I saw my single severed shoelace lying in front of me.

Ignoring it, I got up slowly. I eyed my dad in the sea of other parents. He looked upset with a worried expression. I knew he was near the end of hope, I dunno why I bother though anymore…I _always_ loose.

"Yo, 12,"

I looked up at the Catcher. He chewed his lollipop slowly but harshly.

"What?"

"Ya gonna get up?"

I didn't respond. I got a clutch on my bat and stood up. I watched as the Catcher threw the ball over to Sam. Last try or else. I had to hit it. I got ready. The bat hovered over me just as Sam threw his hand back. I was eyeing him carefully just when my severed shoelace caught my attention. It lay there, raggedy and dirty. You could tell it was ripped off starkly.

"_Strike three!"_

No.

"_Batter out!"_

No!

"_Visitor team wins!"_

No! No! NO!

We lost! _Again!_ It was _my _entirefault. This day was just horrible! Everything was horrible! I have never had such rotten luck! First the neighbourhood, then the house, then purple house, then the snoopy kid, then the lost game, then that stupid _barbeque!_ Could anything get worse? What's next? My mom comes with news that we were invited for dinner at the purple house? I would yell the roof of our run-down stupid house! A hand ruffled over my cap bringing it over my eyes. I lifted it up before turning around to face my dad. He held my bat towards me.

"It's okay bud…ya can't win 'em all."

"I never do,"

I stated while taking the bat into my grasp. I looked down to the severed shoelace. I picked it up and shoved it deep into my jean pocket. My dad then led me towards our jeep. I heard the car unlock as I hopped in. I sat angrily in the back seat as my dad pulled onto the road. I guess he noticed my down-look – the look I've been making since my parents put the house up for sale.

"Listen bud, I know you're not mad 'bout the game."

I looked towards him in the mirror.

"The barbeque won't be that bad."

How'd he know? It's true what they say, parents just know. They can read their children like a book – though, not _all _the time. In the most important times, the words are smudged across the pages as the title fades away.

"How do you know?"

"I can see when my bud is low. I know you're not happy about moving."

"Ya noticed?" I said in a sarcastic way.

He rolled his eyes with a grin. "But I also can tell there is something else. What else is bugging you?"

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him about that snoopy kid who lives in the purple house? I chose not to. He might just make things worse. When parents get involved, it doesn't always work out so well. I know that from experience.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna go."

"Well, your mother told me how cute and sweet 'em kids next door seemed. I'm sure they'll befriend you."

"How sure are you?"

"Positive,"

I couldn't help the grin. Suddenly, we pulled into our street. I saw mom still on the ladder, painting the same side of the house. It looked pretty funny with only a quarter of the house in Islamic green paint. I didn't though let a chuckle escape me. Dad happily waved to mom as he pulled up onto the driveway. She waved back with the hand that held the brush. The paint, it splattered all over. I had to chuckle at that.

The doors of the jeep opened as I jumped out. Mom climbed down from the ladder as wiping her hands in a tatty old patched towel that was iced in various dried paint colours. She walked over to me and dad with an enjoying smile.

"Hey! I called them neighbours letting 'em know will show."

"Perfect – and the house looks great, hon." Dad said as he kissed mom lightly on the check. I made a gagging noise causing both my parents to grin.

"So, how was the game? Did ya make the home-run?"

"Like I ever will…"

I said as I walked passed them into my new house. It still disgusted me. Hopefully the green will make it look – well – _normal_. And _cozy_. Oh well, better prepare now for that dumb barbeque. Less than an hour till 5:00 PM and I will _half _to meet the neighbours.

Mom stepped in.

"I know you had a bad game but can you at least get ready? First impressions are important. Now, go and put on some clean jeans and maybe I can find some old sneakers of mine for you to wear tonight."

"No offense, mom, but your old sneakers are not in good shape."

"Oh, and yours are?"

I managed a grin towards hers. I knew she was trying to cheer me up. It has been a long while since my team actually won – almost a year.

"Fine, you can wear those _things _but you have to put on some clean jeans."

"Deal," I muttered poorly.

Mom took one last peek at me before disappearing into the kitchens doorway.

"Can you at least _try _to make your sneakers look wearable? Their peeling away faster than the plaster on these walls…and this house is almost three years old. You got those sneakers in November!"

"Fine…got any duct tape?"

**There's chapter six. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review! I am **_**always **_**open for **_**your **_**ideas. Who knows, maybe I'll add it in! To let y'all know, one more chapter before the Backies meet the New Kid. Let me know what you'd like me to lasso up!**


	7. Setting Up

**Hey y'all! Guess what, I'm alive! This story has waited too long and been on hold for almost a year and I'm totally sorry, but I'm gonna start updating it again!**

**Pablo: About time!**

**Me: How'd you get here?**

**Tasha: When're we gonna meet the new kid?**

**Me: Did you guys find the key to my door or something?**

**Austin: No, the back door was open.**

**Me: What!**

**Uniqua: You should lock it.**

**Me: Okkkaaaayyyy…Tyrone, do the disclaimer as I go and bolt my door shut. (I storm off)**

**Tyrone: Uh, OK. CartoonCaster21 doesn't own the Backyardigans. **

**Pablo: Janice Burgess does!**

**Tyrone: But she does own her OC.**

**Pablo: Who we haven't met yet!**

**Me: (From the other room) Chill Pablo!**

**Uniqua: Now onto the story…**

The kids began to end their adventurous game, another one to add to their fun. The imagination games made their home in the yard; it was a special and comfortable place for the five friends to just forget everything else in their lives and just to have some fun.

"Hey kids!" a voice evoked out. The kids turned to see Austin's dad and Tyrone's dad walking out pulling along a barbeque and thick bulky bag containing charcoal. The Backyardigans had lost track of time and forgot all about the barbeque – it was fine while it lasted.

"What're you doing dad?" Austin asked.

"I'm getting the barbeque set up. Don't you remember?" Austin smiled sheepishly, he had forgotten. It wasn't long until Pablo's dad came out of the house, holding a spatula and some other barbeque tools. Pablo was happy to see his dad was home from work. His dad worked at an office and sometimes was late on returning home. It bothered Pablo, but his dad did make up for it on the weekend by taking Pablo and his mom out for Rocky Road ice cream or to other places they enjoy.

"Dad!" Pablo said elatedly.

Pablo's dad turned and smiled towards his son. "Hey Pablo," his dad said as he lifted Pablo up, giving him a hug. Pablo eyed the tools in his dad's flipper and took hold of a long fork type tool. "Can I help dad?" Pablo asked. His dad set him back down, taking the tool out of Pablo's hand. "Sorry buddy, you're too young. Tell you what though; you can help your mom get the table ready." His dad said with a wink and ruffled Pablo's propeller hat making the propeller spin around. "Fine," he said. Pablo looked over to his friends, "You guys wanna help?"

The Backyardigans agreed to help as they all ran into Pablo's house. They were overwhelmed with surprise to walk into Pablo's house only to be greeted by their own moms. "Mom?" Tasha questioned. "How'd you guys get here?" Uniqua asked. "We walked, we're only next door." Uniqua's mom joked. "Yeah but," Tasha began, "we didn't see you."

"You kids were locked into your game. We saw you five playing and didn't want to disturb you." Tyrone's mom said.

"So, what brings you kids to my kitchen?"

"Dad suggested we help you. Do you need anything outside?" Pablo asked his mom.

"Actually, yes," Pablo's mom agreed as she pulled out some paper plates. "Antonia is getting the table's ready outside. Can you five bring out the paper napkins, plates, and utensils?" Pablo's mom asked as she pulled out a pile of paper objects. "Okay! Uh…" Pablo froze, "what're _utensils?_" he wondered. His mother held up a paper fork. "This is a utensil." She explained. "Oh, right!" Pablo snickered as his mom handed him some plates. The Backyardigans each got their share of paper objects and loped outside where Tasha's dad, Uniqua's dad and Austin's parents were. Finally, everyone was here.

"Hi dad," Uniqua smiled. Her dad waved to her.

"Hi sweetie," he replied.

"Hey princess," a voice came. Tasha smiled, only one person she knew called her that. Tasha looked at her dad who grinned towards her as helping Austin's dad set the table. "Hi daddy how was your day?" she asked. "Fine princess; is your mother here yet?" Tasha nodded. "She's inside." Just at that moment, the mom's all came out from Pablo's house.

"We got the meat," Uniqua's mom said.

"Is the barbeque ready?" Pablo's mom asked his dad. He opened the lid and began to start the flame. "Yep," he answered simply. The Backyardigans walked over to the newly set table and placed down all the objects they were holding.

"Hey kids," The Backyardigans looked at Tyrone's dad. He was probably the tallest of everyone with his tall antlers and body built. Sometimes Pablo would wonder if his best friend grew up to look like his dad. It made Pablo feel small. He was the youngest of his friends and looking at how short his family and he was he just felt short. "What's up dad?" Tyrone asked. His dad had to slouch into a kneeling position to reach down to the kid's height, well, almost. He was still tall even if he was slouched on his knees. "How about you kids go get some toys ready? Maybe the new kids across the street would like that."

"Good idea dad, c'mon guys." Tyrone said as he motioned for his friends to follow him. The five of them all ran up to Tyrone's backyard deck and into the house. Once you enter Tyrone's house, your right in a hallway. Tyrone walked down the familiar orange painted hallway with his friends, making his way to his room. Once upstairs, the Backies walked into Tyrone's room. It was easy to identify considering there were only three white doors: Tyrone's room, his parent's room, and the bathroom. Plus, there were pictures and signs taped onto Tyrone's door. Tyrone swung open his room door and walked in. Tasha looked around. "Gee Ty; glad to see you're a Neat Nelly." Tasha teased. Tyrone's room wasn't clear; he had some clothes that littered the room's floor.

"Well my room's neater than Pablo's." Tyrone reminded.

"That's true," Pablo stated with a sheepish grin.

"What're we gonna find in your room anyway?" Tasha asked, a bit regretting she came into the room after sitting on a sock. "Here's something!" Tyrone smiled as he pulled out a box of blocks. The Backies looked at each other and then at Tyrone. "Ty, the new kid isn't going to be satisfied with blocks." Tasha explained so knowingly.

"I guess you're right," Tyrone sighed. "Hey, how about your basketball?" Uniqua asked as she uncovered the toy and held it in her arms. Tyrone smiled, "That'll work."

"Hey, if Danny likes basketball, maybe we can play a game. Three on Three," Austin suggested. "We could," Pablo agreed. "I just hope Danny isn't like Andrew." Tasha muttered, remembering of the red fox.

"Kids, are you five coming?" a voice evoked from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tyrone shouted into the hallway. Tyrone looked back at his friends and shrugged. They should get ready, the new neighbours will be coming over any minute and their parents were expecting them to make friends. The Backies walked downstairs onto Tyrone's backyard deck. The five of them had carried out a basket of some toys they'd like to play with: a basketball, paddle ball, and a soccer ball.

Tsss…

The meat on the barbeque said. The air was lifted with the scent of hotdogs and hamburgers being flipped and pressed down on the cooking flames. The tables were set with a patterned cloth, paper objects, bottles of ketchup and mustard, jugs of juice, and plates of buns. Everything was ready for a late-night barbeque.

"Hello?" someone asked. The voice was light and sounded slightly confused.

"We're back here Cecily, here, I'll open the gate." Uniqua watched as her mom rushed over to the wooden gate that divided her yard with Austin's. Ursula opened the gate to reveal Cecily was there, smiling happily.

"Cecily, glad to see you could come." Ursula said kindly. "Thank you for inviting us." Cecily said. Behind Cecily was the rest of her family. The Backies watched as the whole Retriever family walked in.

Yup, that's right everyone, the next chapter, y'all will get to meet my OC! Or will you have to wait longer? As the Teller of the Story, I just have to say, the next chappie will be up ASAP – and this time, I mean it.

**Pablo: I hope we meet your OC next chapter. **

**Me: You'll meet my OC soon enough.**

**Pablo: Not soon enough.**

**Me: Did you just use my own words against me?**

**Austin: Yes, yes he did.**

**Me: Uh, anyway, thank everyone for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Uniqua: Press the little blue button and let CartoonCaster21 know how she's doing.**

**Me: Thx Uniqua. Anyone else wanna say anything 'fore we're done 'til next chapter? Tyrone? Tasha?**

**Tasha: Not really. Oh! I'm out of nail polish if anyone wants to tell me where I can buy more – red pacifically.**

**Me: Really Tasha? Really…?**

**Tasha: I have to look good for your stories.**

**Me: -_-' OK, Tyrone?**

**Tyrone: Can we have snack now?**

**Me: Sure! Bye everyone! Next stop – my kitchen! **


End file.
